Memanggang Matahari
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Nagisa mengalami delusi di depan kereta yang hendak ditumpangi tentang malaikat maut, bila mana menjemputnya? Boleh ia meminta, untuk secepatnya? Agar ia tak keburu gosong dipanggang terik matahari. For Stay Alife! #SA16


Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

Seorang perempuan di _speaker_ mengulangi kata-katanya kembali.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu, ia harus berharap atau tidak, bisa melangkah maju. Melewati garis kuning yang berjarak lima senti di depan sepatunya. Lima detik lagi.

Cahaya lampu bergerak mendekat.

Dalam kebutaan sekejap, Nagisa bisa melihat kereta listrik itu menggilas raganya.

* * *

 **Memanggang Matahari,**

 **Sebuah fanfiksi**

(c) ShioriTs

 **暗殺教室**

(c) Matsui Yuusei

 **Peringatan**

Entah ini post-canon atau canon divergence atau nggak tapi, biasanya kalau saya bikin jatohnya AU: Alternate Universe. Entahlah. Yang jelas _out of character_ , dan mungkin pwp: _plot what plot_ (?) _._ Dan semacam _spin-off_ yang tidak terlalu berhubungan dengan fanfiksi _'A-lone-ly Goatherd_ ' karya Roux Marlet.

(semi)Dark!Nagisa. Kayano.

.

Selamat (melanjutkan) membaca

* * *

.

.

.

jika naik _roller coaster_ sudah tidak berasa apa-apa lagi,

rasanya ketika kereta meluncur turun dengan deras

aku juga ingin melepas kait, menjadi angin,

dan terbang bebas ...

.

mungkinkah hanya bumi

yang bisa menangkapku

dan memecahkan semua tangisku,

semua tawaku, semua pintaku,

semua kemarahanku

dalam sekejap jadi bisu

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, kenapa permulaan hari harus diawali dengan pagi? Bahkan saat matahari belum benar-benar terasa di kulitnya. Nagisa tidak benar-benar mengerti. Ada banyak teori tentang batas hari yang bisa jadi bukan hanya saat fajar—jika kau meyakini bahwa hitungan waktu berdasarkan perjalanan bulan mengelilingi pertiwi bukan oleh siklus matahari—.

Ia mungkin hanya menyukainya, berdiri pada tepian kegelapan dan cahaya. Menatap ke ufuk timur di bawah naungan udara dingin yang perlahan meleleh. Nagisa ingin mengumpulkan bulir-bulir embun untuk bisa ia simpan sebagai stok pendingin kelak, di sudut hatinya.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau.

Otomatis kaki Nagisa terhenti serupa manusia-manusia di sekelilingnya, sedikit terdorong ke ruang terlarang tak kasat mata untuk sementara, di paling depan dia berada.

Ia mengerjab lagi.

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membawa tubuh kecilnya berguling-guling hingga ke toko seberang. Memporak-porandakan isi tasnya dan kaca yang menghunjam merah.

Orang-orang merangsek padanya. Bukan sebab ada kecelakaan. Tapi lampu yang mereka tunggu sudah berubah lagi jadi merah.

Bahu Nagisa terdorong maju. Langkahnya masih terseok sisa lamunan barusan. Entah sudah berapa kali Nagisa harus mengerjabkan mata. Demi kewarasan yang hanya didapat sekejap saja. Bahkan teriakan Karma kemarin tidak terasa sisanya. Saat ia hampir melompat di titik tertinggi _roller coaster_ yang melesat turun.

Ia merasa ingin jatuh.

Membiarkan bumi menciumnya.

Itu cuma delusinya semata. Tak mungkin _sang shinigami_ membisikinya tentang kematian. Toh tak satupun dari lamunannya berbuah nyata hingga kini. Tak satupun, sungguh. Mungkin hanya hampir.

Bagi Nagisa, hampir itu kata-kata paling menyakitkan.

Seperti halnya matahari yang selalu menemaninya sepanjang harinya menghitung berapa jumlah hampir yang didapatnya hari ini. Uap-uap napasnya tercetak jelas saat ia sampai di tempat kerjanya. Sementara terik yang makin nyata tak menghiraukan pemuda itu yang mulai kepanasan.

Hampir jam delapan.

Ia berjalan ke dalam kelas. Baru satu orang duduk, hanya dengan asap terkepung. Nagisa mengernyit. Sapaan ramah yang hendak terlontar, batal.

Embusan napas bergema di telinganya sendiri. Kali ini ia tidak akan menggunakan kata hampir. Saat kantong-kantong kesabaran seupama buih embun yang ia kumpulkan sejak pagi buta demi menjadi satu-satunya amunisi. Matahari pula, dengan pongah berusaha memecahkannya. Sengaja maupun tidak disengaja.

"Boleh minta tolong?" Ucapan dengan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir membuat sang murid beringsut. Langkah kakinya terseret. Kentara jelas dari tubuhnya yang melengkung dan tatapan yang sengaja ia alihkan dari Nagisa.

Sekalipun mengetahui hal itu, Nagisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar. Dan sang murid tidak repot-repot untuk berkomunikasi pada sang guru yang mendadak muram itu.

Semakin siang semakin kuatlah sang raja siang memanggangnya. Nagisa mengernyit.

Kelasnya kini terisi lebih dari separuh. Mereka tidak bodoh. Hanya susah untuk bekerjasama dan dibuat tertarik dengan rangkaian kata-kata di kertas yang biasa mereka anggap sebagai bantal. Nilai enam mungkin menjadi kejutan terbaik untuk Nagisa sejauh ini.

 _Baru tiga bulan._ Ulang Nagisa setiap hari. _Tidak ada hasil bagus yang instan._

Hari masih panjang. Dan terik matahari semakin tajam menembus kulit pelindung bumi yang mulai aus, Nagisa berharap masih bisa tersenyum hangat karena hatinya masih merasa dingin, bukan sebaliknya. Tapi nihil.

Ia meraba-raba sisa-sisa embunnya, _pendinginnya_ itu tiada lagi.

Ada jeda setengah jam untuk muridnya maupun napasnya bisa berhamburan. Bebas.

Nagisa meraih segelas gelas karton yang tersedia. Di sebelahnya ada dispenser berisi teh. Hanya tombol merah dan biru sebagai pilihannya. Ia menimbang-nimbang. Saat itulah matanya bersirobok dengan sosok pemuda di kaca yang sedang tersenyum miring dengan mata yang dingin. Familiar.

Aneh.

Harusnya ia merasa kepanasan bila _pendinginnya_ telah habis.

Jempolnya yang mulai kisut kedinginan terlanjur menekan tombol berwarna merah, _panas_.

/phi/

Nagisa adalah murid terbaik. Untuk urusan _pembunuhan dengan senjata betulan_. Dulu.

Nagisa berpikir ia cocok menjadi guru. Dulu.

Saat Koro- _sensei_ masih ada dan selalu menyemangatinya. Dulu.

Teman-temannya sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka sendiri. Sekarang.

Atasannya sibuk dengan standar mereka sendiri. Sekarang.

Murid-muridnya sibuk dengan fantasi liar mereka. Sekarang.

Sedangkan ia, sibuk melupakan kuntum-kuntum pengalaman yang berubah menjadi kelopak kenangan yang menghitam satu persatu.

Nagisa sampai lupa, seperti apa rasanya tersenyum hingga menyentuh garis mata.

Pemuda itu pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Bila sebelum-sebelumnya ia lebih suka pulang saat bulan telah tergantung di langit.

Seolah ada yang hilang. Tapi, apa?

Kereta masih bergerak membawanya tanpa goncangan.

Bukankah ini yang dinamakan _hidup normal_?

/phi/

Pemuda itu akhirnya bangkit menuju pintu. Ketukannya masih belum berakhir. Nagisa menyerah.

"Hai, Kayano." Hanya setengah badan yang menjulur dari pintu.

Yang disapa tersenyum manis meskipun tak juga diundang masuk. "Nagisa- _kun_ , apa kabar?"

Ekspresi Nagisa tidak berubah. Kaede Kayano, seorang teman yang dikenalnya di kelas 3-E dulu. Ia pun sibuk dengan kehidupan di dunia hiburan sebagai salah satu artis kawakan. Pemuda itu tidak mengharapkan gadis itu datang hanya sekedar basa-basi padanya. Saat ini.

Karma pasti telah bercerita macam-macam. Kayanolah yang menyuruh Karma, memaksanya _refreshing_ tempo hari. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Kayano tahu gelagat aneh-gangguan pikirannya selama beberapa waktu terakhir. Gadis itu sibuk dan selalu sibuk di dimensinya dalam kotak kaca yang jarang sekali Nagisa buka.

Setelah kejadian Itona tempo hari. Mereka bertemu terakhir kali.

Nagisa mengingat dengan jelas saat ponselnya berdering nyaring. Kegetiran yang terdengar jelas seolah berteleportasi ke tempatnya, "Itona- _kun_ masuk rumah sakit. Ia mencoba untuk ... bunuh diri."

Diam-diam ia memuji nyali Itona sejak dulu. Ia berani dan kadang nekat.

Darah yang mengucur habis, lalu pupus. Tidak butuh waktu lima menit untuk menghilangkan semua perihnya.

Tapi, Nagisa terlalu banyak berpikir.

Entah reaksi apa saja yang akan diterimanya ketika bertemu dengan mantan teman-teman kelas 3-E nanti mendengar kabar serupa. Tatapan simpati atau bahkan kasihan. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman.

Bahkan ketika kesempatan itu sedekat nadinya, ia masih gagal melakukannya.

"Kau pasti kelelahan Nagisa." Deduksi Karma tempo hari. "Bisakah kau tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh?"

Tapi Kayano tetaplah Kayano. Bukan Karma yang ekspresif. Ia menatap Nagisa dengan tenang. Tanpa memperlihatkan emosinya berlebihan.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Pinta Kayano akhirnya. Ia tak menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya tempat tinggal. Dengan mudah ia mendorong Nagisa lalu meletakkan mantelnya di kursi, memerhatikan sejenak ruangan yang masih tertata rapi. Senyum lega terpulas di wajahnya.

Menuju dapur, membuat coklat yang dirogoh dari saku tasnya tadi. Kayano seolah pulang ke rumah.

Matanya membola saat melihat beberapa kaleng bekas terserak di tempat sampah. Jelas bukan kaleng soda sehingga Kayano bertanya, "Kau minum bir, Nagisa- _kun_?

"Tidak boleh?" Nagisa mengernyit sendiri. Tanpa disadarinya suaranya meninggi.

Napasnya sedikit bertambah cepat dan mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Nagisa dengan mudah mengendalikan dirinya meski ada getaran aneh mengusiknya. Kayano bukan _orang asing_.

"Aku tak ingin menceramahimu Nagisa-kun," ujar Kayano sambil menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Ia mendesis saat lidahnya terbakar.

Sang pemuda hanya memperhatikan dari seberang meja beralaskan karpet. Mata mereka bertatapan dan sorot Kayano sedikit mencair. Ia urung mengusir gadis itu.

"Tentang kencanmu dengan Karma-kun. Kupikir Karma-kun sudah mengatakan semua hal yang perlu dikatakan kepadamu. Dan kau pun pasti sudah tahu. Bicaralah."

"Aku tidak bisa meraung, Kayano."

Gadis itu tergelak, pilihan kata Nagisa cukup buruk untuk menggambarkan dirinya. "Itu memang tidak mudah Nagisa."

"Kadang kala memang tidak mudah berdamai dengan dirimu sendiri. Apalagi saat kau merasa bisa membaca setiap reaksi orang terhadap semua hal yang kau lakukan." Gadis itu meletakkan gelasnya di atas paha.

"Lalu kau suruh aku bagaimana?"

Karma memang teman yang baik. Ia berusaha menarik emosi Nagisa yang belum sepenuhnya tuntas. Hari-hari sekarang tidak semudah yang dulu. Dan Nagisa hanya sendiri dan dengan mudah dunia membuatnya merasa terasing.

Kayano memandang Nagisa yang masih diam. Ekspresi Nagisa yang masih tenang membuatnya sedikit kesal. Pemuda itu masih belum berubah ternyata, bila menyangkut dirinya.

Ada sedih yang menggelayut di dada. Rasa dingin karena gugup mulai merambat. Sudah terlambatkah? Sahabat macam apa dia yang abai pada perasaan sahabatnya sendiri? Satu hal yang ia pelajari dari Nagisa tempo dulu, rasa ini tidak bisa diusirnya sendiri.

Gadis itu meremas gelasnya putus asa sebelum menyodorkan cokelat panasnya yang tinggal setengah. "Mau?"

Nagisa meraup gelas, meraih jari-jemari Kayano.

"Percayalah kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Dan aku selalu mendukungmu."

Nagisa kemudian membiarkan Kayano bermonolog tentang kehidupannya. Bercerita seolah menghibur dirinya sendiri. Dan Nagisa mulai menikmatinya. Sesekali tangan gadis itu mengusap sekeliling mata yang menghitam. Ia baru sadar Kayano sedang tidak mengenakan riasan.

"Aku lelah. Kau tidak ingin bercerita? Bukan tentang sekelilingmu. Tentang dirimu sendiri." Putus Kayano akhirnya. Dadanya berdebar menunggu reaksi Nagisa.

Jari-jari kaki Kayano bergerak gelisah. Ia mencengkeram bulu-bulu karpet yang hanya diam, frustasi.

Senyum tipis Nagisa kemudian menghentikannya. "Kemarilah."

Gadis itu merangkak, tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Nagisa bisa melihat bulu mata gadis itu yang panjang.

"Aku benci matahari." Kayano memasang telinga meskipun alisnya bertaut. Itu belum menjelaskan alasan Nagisa pulang lebih cepat. Dan semua keabnormalan perilaku pemuda itu. "Tapi aku juga menyukainya."

"Ia alasanku bangun pagi. Ia juga yang memanggangku ketika kembali," bisik Nagisa.

"Dimana-mana orang selalu menuntut yang terbaik dan aku pun berusaha seperti yang mereka harapkan. Tapi setelah waktu berjalan tak seorang pun bekerja sama. Bayangkan Kayano, kau seolah menabrak kegelapan sementara punggung dan bahumu terbakar."

Kayano menahan napas.

"Ibu, yang seharusnya menjadi tempatku pulang, dan memberikan semangat, malah menyuruhku berhenti dan menghindar."

"Aku sudah sampai sini. Bahkan matahari tidak mendukungku. Aku jadi benci pada matahari. Pada diriku sendiri. Bahkan Karma mengiraku mulai tak waras."

Kayano diam-diam menahan tawa. Teringat cerita Karma, "Nagisa- _kun_ ... tidak berpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti Itona- _kun_ 'kan?"

"Entahlah. Kadang-kadang hal itu melintas begitu saja ketika kesempatan itu ada. Kau tahu maksudku. Seperti kejadian bersama Karma waktu itu."

"Dan itu bisa berlangsung sepanjang hari. Menguras seluruh energiku. Aku ingin berhenti hidup."

Embusan napas terdengar keras. Baik dari Nagisa maupun Kayano. Gadis itu tahu pasti dan pernah mengalami masa-masa itu.

"Coba pikirkan lagi, masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu." Ia melirik cokelat dalam gelas sudah habis.

"Aku sudah melakukannya tiap hari. Adakalanya aku sadar kenapa aku harus tetap hidup tapi menit berikutnya, rasa sebaliknya menyerbu begitu kuat. Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana lagi?" tanya Nagisa lirih lalu hening.

Kayano mengingat-ingat. Bukan perkara yang mudah menerobos paradoks yang selalu melekat dalam satu tubuh. Lalu menerjemahkan keduanya dalam sebuah kesetimbangan berupa semangat hidup. Setiap orang bisa jadi punya alasan yang berbeda-beda. Ia mencoba membantu Nagisa berpikir.

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya, memangkunya di atas lutut, menatap lekat-lekat ke kedua biner Nagisa, menelisik jawaban yang mungkin tidak bisa dilihat oleh sang empunya sendiri kecuali ia berkaca. Tapi Nagisa sudah banyak merefleksi, Kayano takut tidak mengenalinya sebaik pemuda itu mengenali dirinya, tentu saja, kecuali ia adalah pengamat yang baik. _Lebih baik dari Nagisa_.

Maka ia putar lagi memorinya pelan-pelan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Warna biru dan Nagisa cocok sekali. Ia seperti langit luas yang memayungi bumi, melindunginya dari gesekan-gesekan benda luar angkasa. Ia juga seperti samudera yang tenang namun jauh di dalamnya tersimpan berbagai keanekaragaman. Tak semua orang bisa menembus keduanya. Kecuali ia punya nyali bukan hanya untuk sekedar mengagumi.

Lalu perjalanan mereka selama di kelas 3-E. Koro- _sensei_ adalah pengaruh besar dalam perubahan mereka, dirinya, juga Nagisa. Lalu, apakah itu semua selesai?

 _Senyatanya dunia ini fana dan yang kekal hanya perubahan._ Kayano teringat kata-kata seseorang. Lupa dari siapa.

Setenang-tenangnya samudera pasti ada angin yang mengentak-entak permukaannya. Dan di dasar palungnya tersembunyi kegelapan yang pekat. Adalah tugasnya dan juga _dia_ untuk menjaganya dalam rentang yang konstan.

Selama ini mereka selalu bersama, dalam arti sebenarnya. Nagisa dikelilingi oleh Koro- _sensei_ dan teman-temannya meskipun dibalik senyumnya tersimpan duka. Garis lengkung itu masih menyentuh mata. Kayano tersenyum, mungkin tebakannya benar. Sejak mereka masuk dunia yang berbeda-beda, senyum itu tak lagi sama.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu Nagisa- _kun_. Lewat dirimu sendiri."

Ia menghela lengan Nagisa lembut yang masih tak bergeming, tak mengerti.

Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke hadapan bibir Nagisa alih-alih berbisik, "Sekali-kali coba melupakan sebentar tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Semua hal-hal merepotkan, tentang dunia, tentang dirimu sendiri. Aku akan menunggu jika kau mau, lalu menarikmu kembali."

Napas Kayano yang menerpa wajahnya terasa hangat. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan air mata telah mengaliri pipinya yang dingin.

Nagisa tergugu.

Kayano memejamkan mata, menangkapi kristal-kristal embun itu.

Tangan gadis itu memeluk lembut tangan Nagisa. " _Daijoubu,_ Nagisa- _kun_. _Daijoubu_."

Kata-katanya seperti mantera di senja hari saat matahari sore mengintip lewat celah-celah jendela yang Kayano buka. Cahayanya menimpa sepasang cincin di raga berbeda.

 _Kita semua berawal dari kegelapan, tahukah kau kenapa kita bisa melihat sekarang?_

.

Mungkin, mungkin ia lupa kalau selain punya kata-kata, manusia juga diberi sepasang tangan untuk meminta—. Setidaknya jika matahari belum saatnya dipanggang, biar dia meminta agar tidak terpanggang.

Dan setidaknya biar dia hidup sampai menyelesaikan tangganya untuk mencapai matahari.

Ia murid terbaik Koro- _sensei_ akan mempersiapkan baik-baik kematiannya mulai saat ini. Bila dulu _sensei_ -nya sudah berhasil meremukkan bulan, mungkin tak ada salahnya jika muridnya mencoba untuk memanggang mentari. Sebelum mati.

 **tamat. 10.10.16**

* * *

 **A/N—** hello, hello, terima kasih sudah membaca. Sudah diedit, terima kasih banyak Roux Marlet yang mengingatkan, juga mbak Cikruk atas masukannya, maaf kalau belum sesuai harapan -_-. Kalau ada masukan lagi silakan~ diterima dengan senang hati.

FYI, kalau penasaran tentang Itona kalian bisa baca fanfiksi-nya Roux Marlet yang judulnya _'A-lone-ly Goatherd_ ' seperti tertera di peringatan di atas. Aku harap kalian tidak ada yang mengalami perasaan dan kejadian semacam Nagisa (atau Itona).

Situs internet yang mungkin membantu saat kalian merasa _stuck_ (dalam bahasa Inggris, hilangkan spasinya): suicideforum . com, www . 7cups . com, www . metanoia . org , www . beyondblue . org . au , dll. Saya nyari-nyari yang bahasa Indonesia nggak nemu-nemu, nemunya komunitas bipolar Indonesia. Kalau kalian kesulitan menuman teman, coba tulis diari aja :D

Semoga membantu yah, jangan malu-malu kalau mau curhat /bukan sama sayaa /siapa aja boleeh.

YHA~! Maaf banyak ngomong, dan _well_ maaf bang Nagisa dan Kayano OOC bangeeet. Dan semoga masuk kriteria event ya Winter Lodge dan Esil The Raven.

 ** _And stay alive guys!_**

 _Sincerely, love you all_

 _Bai bai_


End file.
